The Two Wanted
Stopping at a gas station, Reia delivered some food to Kiva and sits with her. Reia: Kiva, I... I need you to understand something. My friend, Hatchet, he's the strongest opponent we'll ever face. I don't want you or anyone else get hurt too because of me. Kiva: Reia, I know your worried. I have proved myself to your lessons. Reia: I know you did. I'm not sure if you heard this already, but there's been a robbery at one of the museums in Paris. Kiva: Well, it's obviously Hatchet. Reia: Yeah. A very dangerous Keyblade has been stolen. Kiva: That's awful.. Reia: I've studied its format. Unlike any other Keyblade you and I both seen, this one holds the power to unlock people's hearts. Recognize this? - Reia handed over the trace of the Keyblade of Hearts to Kiva. Kiva: Yeah. That's the Keyblade of Hearts. Reia: In the original history, its creation came with the original Seven Hearts of Light, but it was destroyed by Sora's sacrifice. Now that it's here... Kiva: Gosh... We have to destroy it. Reia: How? We can't risk losing you or I, just to destroy a weapon. Kiva: I know. Reia: ...If we see him, with the weapon in hand, you have to go full power against him and the Keyblade of Hearts. Kiva: Full power.. Okay. I can do that. Reia: Fighting him is your final test. Know your limits, be strong in heart. Most importantly, never let go of who you are. Kiva: Okay, I won't. Reia: Good to hear that. Hungry? Kiva: Pretty much. Reia: Well, they might have something useful here. Come with me, let's see what you like. Kiva: Alright, Reia. - Reia and Kiva walked around and finds a menu. Kiva: Can you translate this? Reia: Yeah. Seems like that they have a 2 sandwich deal. Unless you want something else. Kiva: Wow.. You're good at this. Reia: Thanks. You know, my training isn't about fighting all the time. You have to be smart on things too. Kiva: I know. You did mentioned it once. Reia: Now then.. - Reia then ordered 2 roast beef sandwich combos for her and Kiva. While it's cooking, Kiva returned to Ratchet. Kiva: Hi, Ratchet. Ratchet: Hey, pal. Do you think she is telling the truth, Clank? About an enemy who is unbeaten? Clank: I detected no lies in her voice. Kiva: Yeah, I'm sure she has a plan. She always does. Ratchet: Good to hear. Um... Any idea how to stop him? Reia: We can't stop him the way he is now, but we can cripple his power from the Keyblade of Hearts. Ratchet: You mean the X-Blade? Reia: There's a clear difference between the two. Kiva: Well, yeah. Ratchet: How so? Reia: The X-Blade is shattered to twenty pieces total. Seven of light and thirteen of darkness. The pieces themselves are the key to complete the X-Blade and reawaken Kingdom Hearts from its long slumber. Since Xehanort is banished, Kingdom Hearts has been disappeared for good. Ratchet: Because they are connected to him.. Reia: Yeah. Our only worry is the Keyblade of Hearts. It..holds the power to unlock people's heart. Stabbing it on a villain is like a power transfer. Ratchet: And the hero? Kiva: To be honest, it'll split a hero into two. Reia: One is a Heartless and another is a strong-willed Nobody. If both of those are destroy, its host shall be restored. Ratchet: I...better not live through that agony.. Kiva: Believe me, none of us would. Ratchet: So, how do we destroy it? Kiva: Well, from what Reia told me, I had to use full power of my Keyblade. Ratchet: Really? Reia: Yeah. Oh! Our number is up. Be right back. Kiva: Okay. Ratchet: Look, I know Qwark is a traitor, back in my day...but I think that we should let him go. Kiva: What? Ratchet: Listen to me, he has teamed up with Drek, set up a frame scheme in the Bogon Galaxy and blend in to Tachyon's ranks too well. I don't need to explain about several cases with Scooby-Doo and the others. What I'm saying is, his mind isn't focused enough and his heart's for fame and glory alone. Kiva: Gosh... Ratchet: Now, you understand why. We're supposed to be peacekeepers, not taking a spot in the Hall of Fame. Credited, but no evidence towards any work he did. I know I've been too hard on him, but I know he'll pull another betrayal again. Kiva: But still, I think we should let him stay. Remember how he saved your life when the Biobliterator overwhelmed you and the time he found you in the Zorkov Sector? - Reia returned with the sandwhiches and some drinks. Ratchet: Yeah, he did. Even though he helped Zack to become a hero, and the saves before, those are not enough. Honestly, as time went on, he seemed more self-centered. Who really wants fame when the planet itself is in peril? - Kiva frowns in disappointment. Reia: Captain, he has to learn how to put others before himself. That won't be easy for him to understand it. Ratchet: What about you? Reia: I...learned that lesson the hard way recently. Of course, without Kiva's help, we wouldn't come this far to the mark. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: I suppose you're right. - The next day, the gang traveled to Jason's original home and the mystery still continues. Ratchet: Are you sure we are in the place? Reia: The history doesn't lie. I'm sure that- Wait.. Kiva: What is it? Reia: We can't stay here. Ratchet: Why not? We just got here.. Reia: That's not it.. It's just- Kiva! Look out! - An assassin crashed in through the window and attacked Jason. Jason used a pen to attack the assassin and he is defeated. Jason tried to get information out of him, but said nothing. Cops are closing in, the assassin ran and fell out of the balcony, leaving Kiva in shock. Category:Scenes